Drawing a Blank
by ukulelepichu22
Summary: America x Washington familyfic with a few state-tans sprinkled in. Based off of the song Hello Seattle. In which Alfred takes a break from his international affairs and visits his children. What happens when he forgets Washington's name?


Alfred decided he would take a break from his hero-tastic life and visit his 50 "children". It was a very daunting task, but he could handle it, he was a hero after all!

He started with Svetlana "Lana" (Alaska) and Mano (Hawaii). They were cool kids, though the weather was like polar opposite, he enjoyed snow and sun. But he hated rain, and up next was the gloomy one in the corner! It was named after a president. Uh. Lincoln was it? Jefferson? Yeah that seemed right. "Hey, uh. J-jefferson?! Open up, daddy's home~" Alfred banged on the door.

"Wrong! Go look at your stupid 'world map' or something!" she called from the door.

"Washington.." it hit him after he heard her voice. "I AM WA-SHING-TON! Remember me? The one who mass produces your coffee? The one who's been helping your economy through Twilight merchandise! Named after the first president! Ring a bell?" she screeched. "Wait.. so you're Sophia?" Alfred looked at Washington in confusion. "No! I'M MISTI YOU IDIOT! STOP GETTING ME CONFUSED WITH WASHINGTON D.C.!" she groaned.

He didn't forget her, just her name. He was pretty bad with names, but ask around, could you remember every state of every countries name?

"Hey! Misti!! Let me in! It's wet, and I didn't bring an umbrella!" Alfred pouted and banged on her door. "Forget it. Go to California and visit Manda or something, it's sunny there." she huffed. "Please? I have to visit all of my kids. What about some coffee for old times sake?" the blonde offered. "Nope, bye." she walked away from the door, but then rushed back and opened the door. "I knew that you would come ba-" he was cut off by Misti. "Here's an umbrella, you'll need it. Look! It has a little kitty face!' she slammed the door in his face.

He sulked off and left to see Max in Oregon.

"Damn it rains a lot here. Maybe she's so moody due to lack of sunshine." he shrugged. "And then again, I called her Jefferson."

"Nah it was the sun." And besides, the other two of the West Coast Triplets got more sun than she did.. that's why Maxamillion and Manda were happier people.

Yeah.. that was it.

But, she got along with Mattie just fine, and she was okay with everyone else.

But him, her father, the one who nurtured her until she grew. And that didn't take long thanks to her logging opportunities and the gold rushes.

Okay, so she was neglected.. but he was busy with his international affairs (a.k.a. Bugging the hell out of England).

Misti was the one who was living with him before Lithuania was there. She made him coffee, fed his whale, she'd even watch scary movies with him. She was the one who helped us become aware of Global Warming and she nearly beat me up because I was so wasteful. And it worked, I mean of course i'd listen to Misti. She's the EverGREEN state, duh! Besides where'd you think I got that Superhero Robot idea? She was a pretty creative person when the situation called for it. When she was younger she'd stay up until 2 AM and think up some pretty crazy things. She'd question life and death, doodle in her notebook, and think up clever ideas. For example, why weren't unicorns called uniponies. Horses did not look like corn last time he checked.

He was a bad father. Alfred frowned, after Florida he'd go back and apologize, and maybe he'd get to spend the day with her..

"Dad, dad! Let's go to Epcot and track down Mickey Mouse! C'mon, c'mon!" Kenny, the jumpy and impatient teen dragged him through the streets of Disney.

"Dad! Dad!" a familiar voice called. A blonde girl with summer attire and sunglasses came flailing along with an outdoorsy looking brunette boy. "Dad, dad! Thank gawd you're here!" California sighed in relief. "Manda, Maxie.. where's Misti?" he looked around. No sign of a raincoat or an umbrella. "Ohmygawdyou'llneverbelieve whathappened!Mistiislike,'sinthehospitalandi'mlikeworried!ShefaintedandIwaslike,ohmygawd!,whatwithallherrainandstuff,sheprobablyneverge tsproperworkouts.." her mouth produced more and more word vomit. "Max..?" Alfred turned to him for a translation. "Misti fainted, and she's in a hospital in Seattle right had to rush her to the emergency room because it was so sudden. And Manda was flipping out." he explained calmly. The blonde Californian was still going on, and on about rain, climate, then to fashion sense. It's amazing how long she could go on.

"Manda, shut up, you're just keeping dad here longer, right dad?" Kenny sighed. "Oh.. Daddy left like 15 minutes ago. He said something about Seattle. I think he was going to get a milkshake or something." she shrugged. "No you airhead! He's going to see Misti, she's sick!!" Florida groaned. "Oh.. that makes sense!" she smacked her head and giggled. "How do stay so calm when you're neighbors with her?" Kenny stared at Max who shrugged. "Patience is a virtue." he offered.

Meanwhile, Alfred managed to get a flight to SeaTac from his boss. "Just put on your seatbelt Alfred, no need to be jittery." his current boss assured him. The nation was pacing back and forth. She wasn't bombed or anything, he would have felt it. Maybe it was a small wildfire in Chelan or something.

"Sir, if you would please.. um." the stewardess tried to stop Alfred before he went father-mode on them, though she didn't want to anger him. "Sorry Miss.." he apologized and sat down, securing his seatbelt.

The rest of the flight was in silence, but Alfred's head was clouded with a million thoughts. He stared at the window after 2546 or so miles later.

Misti i'm a mountain near. I should be there soon, that's Raineer, right? Yeah, I think so..

And that's Puget Sound. It's quite lovely. Maybe you should take me one day.. a vacation house sounds nice too. It would be great when I visit Mattie.

His taxi ride to Harborview Medical Center seemed as long as the flight ride. Time does silly stuff when you're going paranoid.

At last he made it to Seattle, a beautiful city that he held close to his heart. Pioneer Square, Starbucks, Chinatown, the immense buildings. He loved the Seattleites too. They were a very interesting mix. The Asian nations enjoyed going to Seattle, primarily because the people there could actually tell Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Thai, and Vietnamese food apart. Same with taste differences in coffee brands, and Salmon species.

At last he made it to the hospital. Some homeless people were out there sleeping for the night since the benches were most likely taken. Some were holding signs asking for money, and another was cussing at his tomato soup. He felt it was best not to ask..

He barged in to the waiting area. "I'm here to see Misti Jennings! I'm her adoptive father Alfred F. Jones." he shouted from the door as he charged to the front desk.

The receptionist smiled kindly. "One moment, Mr. Jones sir. If you'd like you could get her something at the gift shop." she pointed to the right at a well-sized shop filled with gifts galore.

He wandered through shelves and bins, full of what he thought was junk. Teddy bears were so overdone, he might as well just reach his hand in and get a random one. "Aw what a strange little fishy-thingy!" he exclaimed and stared blankly at the label. Mahn-tah ray.. oh that one! It was a cute little sea critter, she'd like it.

"Mr. Jones.. she's still asleep. But if you want you can wait for her." the nurse said as she walked out from the door. "I'll stay with her. Is she okay? What happened?" his eves shifted to the door and back to the nurse. "Physical Exhaustion and a pretty high fever. She'll only stay here for a day or two more." the nurse informed him as she held out the door. "Thank you." America nodded.

Misti was sleeping serenely by the window. The moon illuminated her face as she snoozed.

To be honest Alfred was surprised she was asleep at 10 PM. Whatever happened to Sleepless Seattle and Starbucks?

The blonde pondered over to the counter. Sleeping medication, that explained it. Misti was the kind who could never go to sleep until her mind was finally cleared out.

He stared out the window Misti was by. The city was so peaceful at the time.. it was still busy, but not as alive and buzzing as it is in the afternoon. An ambulance passed by Misti's favorite aquarium that she used to go to when she was little. The blue and red lights popped out compared to the dull sky. He could see some gray clouds moving across the sky, threatening to cover the sun. "I barely missed the rain, huh? Either way I would have still come. I'd brave the strongest rain and the harshest wind." he nodded.

Misti peeked her eye out sneakily and her eyes widened when she saw America there. "It's just you.." she opened her eyes and took a deep breath. "I thought you were asleep!" Alfred exclaimed, jumping up a little. "Psh, yeah right. There's a thing called 'pretending to be asleep to avoid medication'." she snorted. "That explains so much.." Alfred smacked his head. "What are you doing here. I thought you were at Kenny's." Misti asked. Her tone of voice was softer. "I'm a dad. Of course I would worry about my sick child." Alfred chuckled. "Okay, so what happened? Wait, let me guess..." he thought for a moment. "Energy crisis, and overworking employees?" he blinked, looking to Misti. "Yeah, they're calling it the Boeing Bust. I guess we're too dependant on them, huh?" she shrugged and chuckled back weakly.

"Oh! By the way, I got you a cool fishy-thingy!" he held out the stuffed animal. "A manta ray?" she snickered. "Yeah that! And i've got some Rhododendrons on the counter too." he pointed. "My national flower?!" she smiled. "You really are the big hero you claim yourself to be, huh?" she looked up lovingly to the man she called her father. "Yeah, I guess I have to be. I can't afford to lose any of my children." he leaned down to press a kiss onto Misti's forehead.

Author Notes

Oh, that was my first fanfiction. This was seriously a really fun fic to write, me being from Washington and all. It's seriously a beautiful place.. coffee, amazingness. We've got towns called Little Norway, Kirkland, and an auto dealer that hangs Nordic Flags all around the building, the Nordics would be proud. It's seriously amazing..

And I kinda doubt the possibility that Alfred would forget George Washington or anything, maybe just too much clouding his mind? Being a country is some pretty srs bsns. *brick'd*

Okay, thanks for reading. And remember kiddies, reviews are made of awesome-dressing :D


End file.
